New Fish on the Block
by Nemolover
Summary: A cruise ship full of exotic fish crashes, and Teresa, the finned superstar of the abovesea world, finds herself marooned in the Great Barrier Reef. Read and review my tale of the rare Pina Colada Clownfish.
1. Chapter 1

New Fish on the Block

I don't own Finding Nemo (sadly), but I do own this plot line because it takes place after the movie. Also, I own Teresa (Some of you may have noticed that in alot of my fan fictions the main female character's name is Teresa. That is because when I first heard this name, I loved it. Also, for me, the name Teresa represents female power, beauty, and an optimistic free spirit. Teresa may take on different roles and forms in my many fan fictions, but her personality will always remain the same.)

CHAPTER 1: Tragedy Strikes

It was warm Friday evening. The usual kind for Australia's Great Barrier Reef. The setting sun casted it's reddish-gold blanket on the shallow waters. Out on the open sea, the huge S.S. Pina Colada, partied down to funky "1, 2, Step" sung live by Ciara and Missy Elliot. The gathering was nothing more than a massive celebration for the birthday of the world's rarest, and most famous fish; Teresa. The ship was returning to America, after Teresa's big debut at a Sydney Exotic Fish Convention. As the planet's only _known_ Pina Colada Clownfish, traveling from place to place was the norm for her. As the magnificent ship sailed on and churned the water, topside, Teresa looked down into the sparkling, clear blue water of the ocean, from her 20 gal. "traveling tank" positioned next to the boat's edge. She could feel the ship rock as it turned to go into deeper water and avoid the shallow reef. The sun shone down on her, warmed yellow body, and made her purple and white stripes glisten. As she basked in the sun's rays, she though about the sea.

"_I wonder what it would be like to live in the ocean,"_ Teresa pondered to herself. _"Probably not as good as life is up here."_

Meanwhile, beneath the surface, Marlin and Dory were returning from picking Nemo up from school. Along the way, Nemo told his father and friend about the day's events. About the lessons he learned, the tales Sandy Plankton fabricated, and the trouble Tad always got himself into. As they neared the reef, a huge shadow passed overhead. None other than the Pina Colada making it's journey home. Dory and Marlin took no notice of it, but Nemo stopped to observe the butt, uh, I mean boat. It's gigantic hull plowed through the water at quite an amazing speed for it's size. Inscribed on it's side was the letters; U-S-A.

"_Usa? What does that mean?" _Nemo wondered.

Aboard the ship, everyone was continuing to have a good time, and Teresa sustained her daydreaming state. As they say, "Those who don't learn from history are condemned to repeat it." Perhaps, if the captain had seen the movie Titanic, he wouldn't have the boat moving so fast. Either way, when the sharp coral "island" jutting from the sea struck the vessel, all 2,086 passengers screamed as they were thrown to the floor. Fortunately, the boat suffered no real damage other than some severe-looking scratches. More fortunately still, all the fish aboard the ship were required to be in "safe tanks" that were specially built just in case of such an event. All except Teresa, whose "VIF" status allowed her to be in the not-so-safe "traveling tank" on deck. Unfortunately, (You knew it was coming) this particular tank was held down by a single rope which snapped on impact. The tank was thrown over the Mahogany guard railing, sent plummeting the ship's height into the sea. Fortunately, (good news) the tank didn't shatter when it hit the water with a loud "Ker-splash". Instead, it slowly drifted through the water, and plopped on the sandy reef bottom, creating a small cloud of dust.

While the rest of the reef fish were startled by the thunderous collision of steel and coral, Marlin, Dory, and Nemo were more distressed by the glass "box" that had almost landed on them. Their worry intensified as the sound of coughing escaped it. When the dust settled, a pinned Teresa looked up at the faces of her "audience". Marlin, Nemo, and Dory stared at the bizarre fish. She was like nothing they had ever seen before.

"Hiya. Mind if I drop in?" She said trying to add some humor to her situation.

"Oh my goodness!" Marlin yelled, breaking from the trance of awe, rushing to her rescue, and attempting to lift the box to liberate her. "Dory help me!"

Dory continued to gawk at the newcomer for a moment, then swam to the other side of her, and lifted the box.

"Nemo, pull her out! Hurry!" Marlin shouted.

Nemo rushed to Teresa, grabbed her by the fin, and struggled to pull her free. With some effort they managed to save her.

"Thanks," Teresa smiled as she dusted herself off.

It took her a moment, but finally the reality of what had happened sunk in.

"Oh my gosh!" She screamed and swam for the surface.

When Teresa reached the top, she searched frantically for the S.S. Pina Colada. It was nowhere to be found. She started to twitch as the horror of being stuck out in the ocean forever struck her. She shook it off, and regained her composure.

"_They'll be back,"_ she thought to herself. _"How can they leave in my ship, without ME!"_

"Are you ok?" Marlin said, interrupting her thoughts.

He could sense something was wrong, and as much as he wanted to console her, he worried about the consequences of dealing with such a strange fish.

"Yes,……I'm fine."

"Well then, we have to go. Have a nice night."

Marlin, Nemo, and Dory swam off to their homes. Teresa was left alone in the darkening water. She watched as the last rays of sun disappeared from over the horizon. Then she dug out an entrance from under the upturned tank, swam inside, and situated herself in the soft sand.

"They'll come back," she comforted herself. "But if they don't,……… what'll I do? Well, there's no good in whining about it. I've watched enough episodes of _Survivor_ to make it here in the……in the……wilderness."

With that she drifted off to sleep, still a little worried about what the next day may bring, but more than confident enough to handle it.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: Strange

The next day found Teresa busily working at her make-shift home. The tank would provide an excellent shelter. She buried the edges leaving only a medium sized hole for the entrance. Then, she swam a ways back to examine her handy work. At that exact moment, Nemo happened to pass by.

"Hey you're that fish Dory, my dad, and I saved," he announced politely. "How're you today? Feeling alright?"

"I'm just fine, and aren't you the sweetest thing for asking?" Teresa smiled and gently patted him on the head.

Nemo giggled.

"Who are you?" He asked courteously.

"Well, I'm the famous Teresa. Perhaps you've heard of me?"

He shook his head.

"No!" Teresa was shocked, "What do they teach you kids down here? If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"I'm Nemo, and I don't mind. Where are you from?"

"North America. The U.S.A. to be exact."

"U-S-A? Usa! That boat! You're from that huge boat!"

"My ship! You've seen it? Where!"

"Yesterday, it passed right over us and hit a giant reef"

"I know that much. That's how I got here in the first place. Oh, and I didn't live on that ship, it's from the U.S.A., like me."

"Oh. Where is the U.S.A.?"

"Probably hundreds of miles from here," Teresa sighed.

Nemo studied her peculiar body. She had a clownfish shape, but everything else was just……different.

He finally worked up the courage to ask her, "Are you a clownfish? Like me and my dad?"

"Yes," Teresa grinned, revealing two sharp incisors on the sides of her mouth. "I'm a clownfish. And no, not like you and your dad. I'm a rare and endangered Pina Colada clownfish."

"Sweet! My dad thinks you're strange. I think you're pretty."

Teresa gave him another warm smile before starting to work on her home again.

"What're you doing?" Nemo asked her as graciously as he could.

"I'm building myself a home. How does it look?" She requested his opinion.

"It looks great! Nice and safe," he replied.

"Thanks, but I think it could use some more stuff. It's too transparent. I do need privacy ya know. What can I cover it with?"

"How about that mud and algae?"

Nemo pointed to a puddle of mud and a rock covered in algae.

"_That's disgusting!"_ Teresa thought to herself. _"Does he really expect me to touch that? Oh well."_

She made a funny face as she took a finful of mud and algae and began to coat the tank in it. Nemo laughed loudly at the faces she made, so she continued to make more. Teresa had never spent much time around children, and his laughter brought a smile to her face and made her heart melt. She delighted in the fact that he was helping her to build a new home, but even more so in his company. They had just finished covering the tank, when Marlin and Dory swam up.

"Nemo, there you are. We've been looking all over for you. What are you doing out here all alone?" Marlin inquired.

"I'm not alone. I'm helping my new friend build her home," Nemo answered.

"New………friend?" Marlin asked his son.

Just then Teresa swam out from behind the tank where she'd been covering the last corner.

"Alright Nemo, we're done with the mud, thank goodness, and now we can add—" She stopped short at the presence of Nemo's dad and friend. "Ummm, hiya."

An uncomfortable silence followed.

"Dad, Dory…," Nemo said attempting to break the stillness. "This is Teresa……my friend."

"Hi, I'm Dory," Dory said bolting up to be the first to meet Teresa.

"Pleased to meet you," Teresa exclaimed sporting a charmingly shy smile.

"Uh, Nemo, Dory, we have to go," Marlin nervously directed.

"Where are we going?" Nemo asked a bit confused.

"I'll tell you when we get there," Marlin replied as he grabbed his son's fin and dragged him along.

"Bye," Nemo waved at Teresa. "See ya later!"

"Bye," She smiled back at him.

Once Marlin felt they were far enough away, he turned to Nemo and said, " Nemo, what did I tell you about talking to strangers?"

"She's not strange dad. She's nice," He responded. "And pretty. Don't you think?"

"She's very pretty son, but she looks like she could be dangerous. The bright warning colors and the sharp teeth don't scare you?" Marlin asked.

"No, she's just different, and different is cool."

"Maybe so, but you are to stay away from her till I say otherwise, understand?"

Nemo sighed, " Yes dad."

"Good. Now go play, and be safe."

Nemo swam away sulking. He hadn't even know his new friend 24 hours, and now he was never to see her again.

"You should've let him play with Brandy," Dory said.

"Teresa," Marlin corrected.

"That's what I said. Anyway, she seems nice."

"It's a front."

Meanwhile, Teresa was almost done with her home. She placed a few rocks around the entrance to conceal it.

"There, done!" She said as she moved the last rock into place. "Now I need someone to critique it."

Just then Nemo swam overhead.

"Excellent timing!" Teresa called out to him.

He gave her a big "I'm sorry" frown, and swam on.

"_What's wrong with him?"_ She thought.

She picked up some mud and made a disgusted face. Nemo tried not to laugh, and continued to swim away. Teresa could tell he wanted to play with her. Maybe she just needed to extend the invitation a bit.

"_Not going to speak, eh?"_ Teresa questioned.

She threw the mud at him and it smacked him right in the face.

"Blech! Hey!" Nemo sputtered swimming down to her. "Cut it out, you going to get me in trouble."

"Not allowed to get dirty?" She asked.

"No, my dad doesn't want me to talk to you. He says you're strange. And he thinks you're dangerous."

"Wow, you guys don't hesitate with the insults around here, do ya?"

"I don't think that! Not at all!"

"Well, you'd better go. I don't want you to get in trouble. I'll see ya around……I guess."

"Bye."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Friend or Foe

"How dare they call me strange!" Teresa growled. "They don't even have TV!"

Meanwhile, Dory and Marlin were frantically trying to find Nemo. It was easy to search the now empty streets.

"Hey, you and you're lady friend better get somewhere safe, don't you know there's a predator lurking about?" A neighbor warned them.

"I know, but I have to find my son!" Marlin panicked.

"I hope you find him before it's too late," the neighbor replied as he slipped back into his residence to hide.

Marlin didn't even want to imagine losing his son. He didn't know if he'd be able to go on living if anything bad happened to Nemo.

"Come on Dory! We don't have any time to lose!"

Nemo was still morose. He looked down into the infinite abyss known as the Drop Off. Suddenly, he felt a feeling of mortal dread. Beginning to grow concerned, he turned and started to make his way home. As he slowly journeyed to his anemone abode, he sensed an ominous presence. Marlin and dory found him, but he was not alone.

"Nemo!" Marlin hollered trying to draw his son's attention to the enormous barracuda behind him!

Nemo slowly turned around and stared down the throat of an awaiting assassin.

"Nooooooo!" Marlin cried, as he got ready to attempt to save his only child.

Just then, a yellow torpedo shot past him! The barracuda snapped at Nemo, but did not receive the juicy crunch it longed for. Instead, a earsplitting "Ker-rackk" was all that was heard as Teresa punched the barracuda hard enough to break it's jaw! While the predator shook it's head back and forth trying to figure out what had just happened, Teresa made haste in making sure Nemo was alright.

"You ok?" She asked him quickly.

"Y-yeah," he replied, still a little shaken up.

"Good. Swim back to your dad!"

"But what about you?"

"I'll be all right!"

The barracuda was furious, and lunged for Teresa, forgetting all about Nemo. She barely managed to evade it's assault and retaliated by sinking her sharp teeth into the bridge of it's nose. It thrashed about attempting to shake her. Teresa clenched her teeth tighter, even as her mouth started to fill with the monster's blood. Deep inside the barracuda's brain, it hatched a plan to get her off. The giant fish swam full speed toward the Drop Off cliff. It was going to smash her into the wall (I didn't say barracudas were bright)!

Teresa noticed the imminent danger she was in, and let go. She rolled down the length of the big fish's back as he swiftly passed by her. Immediately, detecting the release of it's nose, the barracuda turned in time to hit the cliff on it's side. When Teresa reached the tail of the beast, the barracuda reared it back and used it as a bat to knock her at mach speed onto a sandy ledge jutting from the cliff.

"Dad, do something!" Nemo pleaded.

Marlin searched around for anything they could used to stop the beast. A boulder caught his attention.

"Nemo, Dory! Help me push this over the cliff!" He ordered.

Slowly they all shoved the rock closer and closer to the edge. Meanwhile, Teresa was in sorry shape. She shook off the dirt and pain, and rubbed her sore head. Suddenly, her whole body was in pain! The predator had dove into the ledge at break-neck momentum. Once she regained her senses, she swam ineptly out of the way.

"Ok, now!" Marlin shouted as he, Nemo, and Dory sent the boulder tumbling over the cliff and down onto the head of the barracuda.

The monster fish roared in pain and darted for the Drop Off's summit to unleash it's rage on them. Teresa dashed behind it and snagged it by the tail. The barracuda was fed up with this game, and spun around to crush Teresa beneath it's jaws. She dodged it, and the giant killer crunched into it's own tail. While the barracuda screeched in agony, Teresa saw her chance. She latched onto one of it's gills and hung on for dear life. It thrashed it's head about again and again, but she wouldn't let go. More blood gushed into her mouth as her teeth tore into the barracuda's gill.

She knew she had done the right thing by choosing to save Nemo, but as she hung there, trying to survive the bloody battle, she couldn't help but ask herself, _"What am I doing!"_

Too tired to hang on any longer, she released her vice grip. The barracuda turned to her and stared. She stared back, and a long hush ensued. It was like they both were too exhausted to fight, but too stubborn to quit. The barracuda growled menacingly at Teresa, and she snarled back at it, revealing the two needle-like incisors that had the beast bleeding from every orifice. It swam off into the open water with a greater respect for the reef and it's little dangers.

Dory and Nemo rushed to Teresa to see if she was ok. Marlin stayed back completely stupefied by what had just happened. He didn't know whether to rush up and join Nemo and Dory in helping her, or run away screaming. But he did know he had to thank her for saving his son.

"T-thank you," he stuttered nervously.

Teresa knew Marlin thought she was dangerous, and now she had just proved that to him and everyone else. But she was tired of trying to make friends, and demonstrate to him she was nice. She didn't care if he liked her or not. All she wanted was to get back to the U.S.A.

"You're welcome," she growled sounding rather annoyed.

Teresa zoomed off to her makeshift dwelling.

"Wow, she's fast," Dory exclaimed.

"She's mad at you dad," Nemo pointed out.

"What did I do?" Marlin said pretending as though he didn't know.

"Well, she fell off her boat into a strange, new place. Now she's hundreds of miles away from her home in the U.S.A., and instead of comforting her and making her feel welcome, you call her names, and take her only friend down here away from her. I think you should apologize."

"Alright, alright."

Nemo showed Marlin and Dory the way back to Teresa house. Inside, Teresa laid on a crude bed of seaweed and moaned in agony. Marlin swam up to her.

"You look hurt bad, let me help," he offered.

"I don't need your help!" Teresa hissed and turned away from him.

"I'm sorry for how I've treated you. You risked your life for Nemo. You're not strange, or a deadly killer. You're just different," Marlin said attempting to make peace.

"Duh, Sherlock!" Teresa scowled.

Marlin was tired of her bad attitude.

"Look! I'm trying to be your friend!" He shouted.

"It's a little late for that!" She yelled back.

"This plan isn't working," Dory whisper to Nemo.

"I know. What are we gonna do?" Nemo inquired.

Marlin swam off enraged, and Teresa rolled over to fall the opposite end of the tank and grumbled.

"Dory can you go calm down my dad? I'm gonna stay and help Teresa, ok?" Nemo murmured.

"Ok," said Dory. "Later Teresa, feel better soon!"

When Dory had left, Nemo swam up to Teresa and started to bandage her wounds. "Mr. Ray taught me how to do this in school," he smiled.

"Oh really?" She said gently. "Well, I'm glad he did."

Nemo sighed, " Why weren't you nice to my dad? He wants to be your friend now."

"Because, that's not any fun at all!" Teresa snickered.

"Huh?"

"I was just playing with him. Your dad's funny when he's mad."

"Well, promise you'll be nice tomorrow. Or at least tell him you're just kidding."

"Ok. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

My finding Nemo Fan fiction

I dedicate this finished chapter to my new friend Aqua Aussie. Enjoy and feel free to offer any tips you may have.

Chapter 4: Meet Teresa

The sun was already high in the sky the next day, and Teresa was 'knocked out'! Her injuries had put her right to sleep, and she was snoring loud enough to wake the dead. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. Teresa didn't wake up, she didn't even move. After some time had passed, the visitor let himself in, it was Nemo.

"Teresa, wake up," Nemo whispered nudging her gently.

Teresa continued to sleep soundly.

"Teresa, puh-lease wake up," he said pushing her more than before.

"Awww, come on Nemo. Five more minutes?" Teresa pleaded.

"No, you've gotten enough sleep."

"Three more minutes?"

"No."

"One more 'minutes'?"

"Oh, come on."

Teresa got up and stretched. Suddenly, she froze.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" She screamed.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? What's wrong? What's wrong? What's wrong?" Nemo said rapidly, as he swam back and forth like his father did when he was worried.

"Owwwwwwwie!" Teresa sobbed as she fell back into bed.

"Oh, still a little sore from yesterday huh?" Nemo asked.

"_A little?" _Teresa thought. _"I feel like I'm paralyzed!"_

She had been in a lot of pain yesterday, but at least she could move.

"Come on, I bet we can find some medicine to help you," Nemo reassured as he pulled her out of bed.

They swam off out into the hustle and the bustle of the reef.

"I don't see why we have to get up so early anyway," Teresa yawned.

"Teresa, it's almost 3-," Nemo corrected.

"Exactly, that's way too early."

"-In the afternoon," Nemo said finishing his sentence. "There's so much I want to show you. I can't wait to introduce you to everybody."

"What's the rush? We've got all day."

Off in the distance, Nemo saw his friends; Tad, Sheldon, Pearl and Squirt.

"Wait here. I'll be right back," he said.

"Take your time," Teresa replied.

Nemo swam over to them.

"Hey guys what's new?" He asked.

"Nemo, did you hear about the barracuda attack yesterday?" Tad inquired excitedly.

"Or about the weird fish that chased it off?" Pearl added.

"Yeah, I-," Nemo started to respond but was cut off.

"That was so totally awesome!" Squirt cheered in his high pitched voice.

"I would love to meet that cool fish," Sheldon said, before sneezing himself out of the conversation.

"Well-," Nemo started but was again interrupted.

"I wonder if he lives around here," Tad pondered.

"I wonder where he came from," Pearl said.

"Actually, SHE-," Nemo tried to answer again, but once again was interrupted.

"I bet he has super powers," Squirt exclaimed.

"Like super strength or super speed," Sheldon added then sneezed himself out of the discussion again.

"GUYS! I could take you to see the fish that chased the barracuda off!" Nemo yelled finally getting a word in.

"What! Why didn't you say so! Let's go!" Tad shouted impatiently.

Nemo led the way back to the awaiting Teresa.

"Ta-da! Introducing the one and only, Teresa, the rare Pina Colada Clownfish!" Nemo announced merrily.

Teresa struck a pose, and Nemo's friends gazed up at her like she was crazy (which they're probably right).

"Ha ha Nemo, very funny," Sheldon said sarcastically. "Now where is the real fish that beat up the barracuda?"

"Right here. She did," Nemo answered.

"But she's a girl," Tad huffed.

"What's wrong with being a girl!" Pearl yelled angrily. "I think she did do it."

Nemo ignored as Pearl and Tad bickered, and continued with the introduction.

"Teresa, these are my friends; Tad, Pearl, Squirt and Sheldon," Nemo proclaimed as he pointed them out.

"Awww, these are you friends? They're so cute!" Teresa smiled as she threw her fins around Tad and gave him a big hug.

"No P.D.A.! No P.D.A.!" Tad shouted as he tried to break free of Teresa's public display of affection. "You're embarrassing me!"

Nemo and the others laughed at Tad.

"You guys are like cute little dolls. I feel like I need to collect you all," Teresa said, giving them all the big hug she'd given Tad.

Squirt blushed a bit, after receiving his hug, and then inquired, "Did you really beat up that barracuda?"

"Yeah, I can hardly believe it myself, but these scratches and bruises don't lie," Teresa replied.

Nemo's friends all gazed at her scathed body.

"Whatever," Tad spurned. "She probably got those from falling down while doing ballet or some other dumb girl sport."

"Shut up, Tad!" Nemo, Pearl, Sheldon, and Squirt scolded.

"Where are you from?" Sheldon asked Teresa, and then sneezed violently.

"The big U-S-A!" Teresa smiled proudly.

All the kids, with the exception of Nemo, turned to each other and gave one another puzzled looks as they debated what in the world "Usa" meant.

"Hey guys," Nemo said interrupting the dispute. " I was showing Teresa around the reef, would you like to come along?"

They broke up their mini congress to join Nemo and their odd new friend on the tour.

Nemo wanted to be the one to introduce Teresa to everyone, but his friends quickly took over. So he, for the most part stayed quiet because her attention was already being split four ways. Why split it again? As Tad, Pearl, Sheldon, and Squirt went on and on about the beauty of the reef, Teresa kind of let it all go in one ear and the other so to speak.

"_Nature, blech! They should burn it down and build a mall," _she thought to herself.

The group swam onward, over the residents' sandy yards, and through kelp forests. Teresa looked around at the creatures of all sizes on her face; a gaze of wonderment, in her mind; complete disgust. Not so much at the populace itself, but more at the lifestyle. In her normal environment, she was an edgy, high maintenance kind of fish. The thought of hard work and having to do it yourself, was definitely not her bag. In fact she was amazed that a couple days ago, she'd built herself a home, (and a stylish one if I do say so myself, and I do) and just yesterday had taken on one of the reef's fiercest predators in tooth-to-tooth combat! What had she been thinking! She could've been killed! Just then she stopped swimming as the veracity of her situation, which often left her, came rushing back. Teresa looked down at her scarred fins, the same once flawless fins that had graced many commercials, magazines, and books. She thought about how on days like this, she'd sit in her tank and laze about in front of one of her owner's numerous wide screen plasma TVs, and watch SpongeBob or whatever else she liked. She'd chill in her beautifully designed tanks, where her gills filtered out life-giving oxygen from her imported brackish mineral water, chock-full of vitamins to promote healthy gills and scales. And now here she was out in the wasteland, where she was breathing……? Breathing……? She didn't want to know what she was breathing! She fell to the sand, and slipped into the role she was born to play; the drama queen.

Teresa coughed and gagged, which caught the interest her previously bickering traveling companions, who turned to see if she was ok.

"Teresa, you alright?" Nemo asked.

"Can't breathe," she wheezed in reply.

"You were breathing just fine a minute ago."

"I was insane with delirium a minute ago."

Once he knew she was alright, Nemo relaxed a little. He came to the conclusion she was having another one of her episodes, and rolled his eyes in disapproval. However, his friends delighted in her silly antics and laughed till their little sides were sore. Once again her high–strung nature was thrown into a tailspin, at the joyous sound of laughter. Teresa truly defined what it meant to be a "clown" fish since the slightest sound of mirth caused her to forget all her troubles, especially when she was the source of amusement.

"Water! I need water!" she cried, this time just for kicks, although she really would have preferred her mineral salt water to that of real deal.

"No more! No more!" Tad shrieked with laughter thinking one more giggle and he'd bust a gut.

"Come on, Teresa. I want you to meet our teacher," Nemo said pulling her fin to get her to move.

Suddenly, all her accumulated pain was thrown into agitation.

"Ow ow ow! Ok, you win! You win!" She yelled, quickly giving up her game and rubbing her sore fin. _"Why don't ya just tear my whole freaking arm off why don't ya?" _She thought in her head.

"Sorry," Nemo apologized. "Mr. Ray will know exactly what plants will make you feel better."

To Teresa, the medicine didn't even matter anymore. After her daily dose of laughs, she was good to go. But she went along anyway. She'd probably feel even better if she could make this "Mr. Ray" laugh too.


End file.
